


Boundaries

by krinblww



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Tried, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mentor/Protégé, Time being tired, Twilight doing his best but in the end contributing to that chaos anyways, Wild being chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krinblww/pseuds/krinblww
Summary: I live-wrote some quick chaotic mentor/protege dynamic for Wild and Twilight on the Discord Server, it turned out actually kinda good so I'm just plopping it here. This was mainly sparked by someone of the discord saying that Wild uses magnesis to drag Twilight into his shenanigans, so to that person who said that thing, I deeply thank you.





	Boundaries

“I really don’t think-”

“Oh no no no. You’ll _love_ this.”

And there they were. The three dreaded words that Twilight knew preceded absolute chaos and destruction, without fail, every time. Whenever he had to stutter an explanation to Time, whenever he had to clean up and apologie to the locals, it always started with “You’ll love this.” And without fail, every time, he does not love whatever ‘this’ is. He wasn’t going to have it. Not this time.

So you can’t really place the blame on him for the events that followed.

On the other hand, Wild had spent a total of twenty minutes aligning three exploding barrels in exact relation to the three silver Bokoblins prowling the camp thirty yards away. It had, admittedly, taken a lot of effort, skill, and a few quick mental physics calculations to get the exact position, but he was sure that it would work. He wasn’t about to let Twilight deprive himself from this beauteous spectacle that Wild had put so much effort into.

He also wouldn’t admit this, but they had been in Twilight’s Hyrule for a looong time. The dull colors and the dull sword-swinging battles were about to drive him insane before the land switched, finally, back to his beautiful home. Sure, he might be chaotic, but he had boundaries. He tried not to blow up anyone else’s Hyrules but his own. His wonderful, vibrant, _flammable_ own. No, he wouldn’t admit this, but it had been such a long while since he had seen a good _flame._

So, all things considered, the upcoming events weren’t exactly his fault either.

“That’s it. I’m going back.” Twilight huffed, turning away and starting to jog back to camp while he still could-

A tug on his wrist that jerked his left arm back violently stopped him in his tracks.

His head whipped around, looking for a monster, or some malevolent invisible force that was preventing his exit, but instead he saw Wild grinning a bit too fervently, Sheikah Slate in hand. He looked at his captive left arm and nearly yelped- his shackle, the one from the Twili prison that he had never really bothered to take off _because he was a nostalgic fool that’s what he was_the one that _She_ broke the chain of, was glowing with an unnatural yellow light. He looked back at Wild and did a double take.

Tendrils of red… _something_ was floating from his shackle to Wild’s Sheikah Slate, which Twilight could now see was sitting in the middle of a coiling mass of the red _(magic? It has to be, right?)_ that was shaped loosely into that of a magnet.

“Oh nonononono. Wild, I _swear…_”

Wild just grinned maliciously and tilted the magic magnet upwards. Twilight’s feet were beginning to lose purchase on the dry ground as the tugging on his wrist intensified sharply.

There was much Twilight still didn’t know about Wild. Like, for example, the full extent of the Sheikah Runes’ power. But there was also much Wild didn’t know about Twilight. Like, say, for example, how he had wrestled Gorons.

Twilight channeled this power now as he _pulled_ against the red force, grabbing his other arm as he did so. Wild grunted and pulled the Sheikah slate back, causing the crimson lines to writhe and dance as they strengthened their hold.

They were both beginning to lose, and they both knew it.

Twilight, however, was the one to act. He drew in a slow breath, steeling his feet against the earth, and counted to three in his head.

Wild looked at Twi through a red grid of light. He saw how the red tendrils of power were straining to grab hold of his metal shackle, heard the Slate start to screech with effort, heard himself beginning to second the sound as he tried to retain traction in the dusty ground- This was not going to end well.

_Why couldn’t my no-fun mentor have had just regular muscles?_

Twilight let out the air he had been building up with a yell as he threw all his weight into his arm, jerking it back and out of the Sheikah Slate’s grasp. He nearly fell over from the momentum, but managed to steady himself before he lost his balance.

He nearly didn’t catch the blue-and-brown blur that whipped passed his peripheral vision, but he couldn’t miss the yelp of surprise that the blur made.

“Whoops.”

Twilight stifled a giggle as he moved over to where Wild had been slammed against a tree by the force of Twi’s outburst.

_Maybe I went a little overboard~_

Wild, however, did not share Twi’s amusement. He clawed madly at the ground until he could find where his Sheikah Slate had fallen, _(because without it he was dead, he would die, everythingwouldbegoneandIwoulddie-)_\--Neatly shoved those thoughts out of his mind, and gave Twilight his very dirtiest death glare.

“Oh, you are going to _pay_ for that,” Wild spat.

His hands fell on his Traveler’s Bow at his back and he knocked an arrow at random, aiming at his _nofunstupidannoying_mentor.

Maybe it was coincidence and coincidence alone that brought a Fire Arrow to his bowstring. Maybe it was some dark force intervening. In this story, it doesn’t matter, because in his rage Wild forgot about those exploding barrels he had spent so long placing. He failed to take into account how they were right behind Twilight, and most importantly, how he knew the arrow wouldn’t actually hit his beloved mentor. Oh _no_, he might be chaotic, but he had boundaries. He probably just meant to fire a little warning shot. Too bad his warning went right into the exploding barrels.

<><><>

"-----and that's what happened." Wild said dejectedly, still trying to avoid the hole-boring stare of his mentor to his left. Time's lone eye didn't move from its half-closed, bored position for a good five seconds until the older hero let out a sigh that was, musically, a feat to behold.

"It only matters that you're both alright." Time said tiredly as he rose from his seating position to probably do Better Things With His Time. The words were, technically speaking, kind, but the _way_ he said it contained an entire lecture at top volume, punctuated with death glares aplenty. Both Twilight and Wild winced.

"I'm... sorry?" Wild turned to Twi, his apology turning into more of a question that a statement. Twilight sighed, trying and failing to mimic Time's impressive sigh from earlier. Wild normally would have laughed at this, saying how hard he tried to be as intimidating as the golden-armored hero, but he had the wit to keep his mouth shut. After all, he might be chaotic, but he did have boundaries.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, the ending. You know, the one that sounds fine in your head, but in reality is bad and unresolving? Yes, that.  
Anyways, you have a brilliant day and I thank you for taking your chances on this:)


End file.
